


Deadly Sin

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Relinquish [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Demon Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Eleanor lives her afterlife as though there were no consequences. This works for Michael too.





	Deadly Sin

“Humans are so fragile,” he rumbles. “So weak.”

His voice sounds like it’s coming from a deep pit at the bottom of an ocean. It’s dark and heavy, and he doesn’t sound like the Michael she has come to know over her past eight-hundred-and-two afterlives.

“Those aren’t mutually exclusive.”

He bites her throat and she’s pretty sure he’s drawn blood, so she rakes her nails down his back until he hisses.

She twists them until she’s on top, and Eleanor knows they’ve switched positions only because he has allowed it. She doesn’t know the extent of his abilities by any stretch of the imagination, but she’s certain he could keep her pinned if that was what he really wanted.

He looks up at her with an infuriating grin, and she slaps him.

“You’re going to regret that,” he says.

For a second, his eyes turn black, and she wonders if he’ll reboot her right now, just to spite her. Or maybe he'd stick her in a vat of bees and snakes and poison frogs.

“I know.”

She licks the sweat off her upper lip.

Eleanor takes a deep, steadying breath and starts moving against him. She can’t take the way he’s staring at her, so her eyes close, and her head tips back. Eleanor wonders if can even feel pleasure at all.

But then Michael’s hands come up to grip bruises into her hips, and she remembers that lust is a deadly sin, and suddenly everything makes much more sense. He moves at a rougher pace than she'd like, but she finds she doesn't even care at the moment. She’s almost surprised that he hasn’t taken advantage of her earlier.

Her eyes pop open.

Maybe he had, and she just doesn’t remember.

She looks down at him again, hand in the center of his chest to balance herself.

“Have we”—she swallows—“done this before?”

Michael laughs and laughs and laughs, and she feels her stomach drop eight stories.

Before she can even process Michael’s non-answer answer, he snaps, and her mind erupts into perfect whiteness.

Eleanor opens her eyes.

A door opens, and a man in a bowtie exits.

The man smiles.

“Eleanor? Come on in.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a certain capacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675675) by [scifive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifive/pseuds/scifive)




End file.
